


Un tranquillo capodanno newyorkese

by Kelian



Series: Quando la notte incontra il giorno [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accenno Pepperony, Avengers Tower, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, French Kissing, Italian, Italiano, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New York, No Porn, No Sex, Romance, Slash, Stony - Freeform, Stony serie, capodanno, happy new year, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Steve e Tony aspettano il nuovo anno nel loro attico dopo aver passato una piacevolissima serata nella città di New York.





	Un tranquillo capodanno newyorkese

**Author's Note:**

> Un sentitissimo grazie alla mia beta [Emadiam](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49800) che ha corretto e migliorato questa fanfiction e che, probabilmente a sua insaputa, mi sta anche dando lezioni di grammatica ahahahahah   
> Per cui, se questa storia vi è piaciuta, rendete merito anche a lei; se trovate degli errori, invece, la colpa è solo mia.  
> Con questa piccola Stony vi auguro un buon anno, che possiate passare un meraviglioso e splendente 2019.  
> Grazie per seguirmi e per mostrarmi quanto apprezziate i miei lavori.  
> Buona lettura!

Steve Rogers si trovava in piedi davanti alla grande finestra panoramica del salotto nell’attico dell’Avengers Tower, in cui da diverso tempo abitava.  
Alle sue spalle, la stanza era illuminata solo dalle luci dell’albero di Natale, spropositato tanto quanto l’ego del convivente, e dalle altre decorazioni, addobbi che lui e Tony si erano divertiti a sistemare meno di un mese prima.  
Avevano davvero passato una bella giornata, respirando aria di famiglia e normalità come non capitava loro da tempo, si era sentito davvero felice.  
Ai suoi piedi, la città si stendeva innevata ed illuminata anch’essa da luci colorate, infondendo un senso di festa e di serenità che difficilmente egli riusciva a provare durante l’anno, per via del suo lavoro.  
Nonostante la grande altezza in cui si trovava, poteva comunque vedere fiumi di persone riversarsi nelle strade per raggiungere come ogni anno Time Square, anche se, mancando solo mezz’ora alla mezzanotte, probabilmente la piazza era già piena e la gente sarebbe dovuta andare altrove. Alzò lo sguardo sovrappensiero ed i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri si fermarono sulla sfera luminosa che, a diversi isolati di distanza, da più di un secolo scendeva dalla cima dell’One Time Square durante il conto alla rovescia che precedeva l’inizio del nuovo anno.  
Steve trovava segretamente piacevole, per una volta, essere lontano dalla calca ed osservare la città e la sua turbolenta vita da lontano, come un silenzioso spettatore. Si sentiva quasi come un padre che vegliava in modo amorevole sul figlio. Un pensiero forse un po’ strano, eppure già il mondo considerava Capitan America e Iron Man il padre e la madre degli Avengers. Perché, allora, non potevano esserlo anche della città in cui avevano preso residenza e che avevano salvato più volte di qualsiasi altra al mondo?  
Si era sempre stupito come qualsiasi nemico sembrasse attratto da New York, distruggendola completamente o in parte; sembrava che sotto la metropoli ci fosse qualche richiamo oscuro, ma ancora di più era rimasto stupito dalla capacità di ripresa della città e di come le persone ad un certo punto sembrassero dimenticare ciò che era successo, riprendendo le loro vite come se nulla fosse mai accaduto. In realtà non doveva esserne tanto stupito, dopotutto lui aveva fatto lo stesso quando si era risvegliato nel nuovo millennio. Ci aveva messo del tempo, aveva faticato non poco, eppure aveva ripreso a combattere come Capitan America ed era riuscito a continuare con la sua vita.  
All’improvviso, Steve sentì un lieve rumore alle sue spalle. Non si voltò, perché sapeva bene di chi si trattava: c’era solo una persona possibile, quella con cui conviveva e che presto, molto presto, avrebbe sposato per passare il resto della loro vita insieme.  
Lui e Tony erano appena tornati da una piacevole serata, trascorsa a cena in un raffinatissimo ristorante di conoscenza del miliardario. Steve aveva scoperto che non erano poi tanto male quei posti così sofisticati ed era stato felice di andarci. Subito dopo, avevano fatto una passeggiata per le gremite ed innevate strade di New York, decidendo di tornare all’Avengers Tower a piedi. Cercarono di sembrare una normalissima coppia di innamorati, parlando e ridendo, mentre camminavano uno accanto all’altro. A dire il vero, anche il miliardario avrebbe voluto aspettare la mezzanotte a Time Square, fare parte del cuore pulsante della città nel suo momento culminante, ma il super soldato si era sentito insolitamente a disagio a quell’idea. Ma aveva una giusta motivazione.  
Quella sera avevano deciso di non camuffarsi come erano abituati a fare quando avevano un appuntamento. Era stato lo stesso Steve a proporlo, perché pensava che sarebbe stato difficoltoso ed in qualche modo poco piacevole; tra l’altro, era certo che le persone fossero troppo distratte o ubriache per dare qualche credito a loro due.  
Ma si era sbagliato.  
La notizia del loro matrimonio era stata così eclatante ed inaspettata che, nonostante fossero passati diversi mesi da quando era uscita, continuavano ad attirare l’attenzione di chiunque incontrassero appena mettevano piede fuori dalla torre. Persino la sera di capodanno.  
Steve non si era pentito della proposta che aveva fatto a Tony. Lo amava più di qualsiasi altro al mondo e voleva davvero sposarlo, ma si sentiva a disagio a vedere le persone che li guardavano con occhi e bocca spalancati per lo stupore, o con espressione di profondo disgusto e delusione, oppure che parlottavano tra loro mentre lanciavano sguardi nella loro direzione. Lui non era come Tony, che se ne fregava e continuava a comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto. Per Steve era più complicato.  
Per quanto leggermente dispiaciuto, dal momento che aveva progettato di passare una piacevole serata all’aperto col proprio amante, nonché futuro marito, Tony aveva accettato di buon grado di tornare alla torre ad assistere all’arrivo del nuovo anno dal loro super attico. Era diventato piuttosto comprensivo, benché in realtà lo fosse sempre stato nella loro relazione, e non aveva mai obbligato il capitano a fare nulla che non volesse. Inoltre non aveva mia creato volontariamente alcuna situazione per metterlo in imbarazzo, sapendo quanto ciò avrebbe infastidito il compagno. Di questo, Steve gli era molto grato, facendolo innamorare ancora di più di quanto credeva possibile.  
“Devo ammettere che aspettare la mezzanotte al caldo è decisamente piacevole” disse Tony quando raggiunse il proprio compagno vicino alla vetrata con due calici di Champagne in mano. A Steve non piaceva troppo di quella roba, preferiva molto di più un bel boccale di birra, tuttavia prese il bicchiere che Tony gli stava porgendo e bevve un sorso per compiacere al futuro marito. Gli sembrava ancora strano poterlo considerare in quel modo, ma ogni volta che gli succedeva ne era oltremodo felice.  
“Ti saresti divertito di più laggiù con loro” Rogers guardò il moro bere a sua volta un sorso di vino mentre osservava il panorama, poi sussultò sorpreso quando sentì la mano del moro cercare con naturalezza la sua per intrecciarne le dita.  
“Preferisco passarlo assieme a te, in qualunque posto ci troviamo” rispose il miliardario senza mezzi termini ed accentuando un po’ la stretta.  
Il biondo sorrise arrossendo e si volò di nuovo verso la vetrata, felice e rilassato.  
Tony si girò a guardare il profilo del capitano, soffermandosi sul piccolo sorriso che gli incurvava appena le labbra e che vedeva solo a metà. Notò la guancia arrossata e la linea squadrata della mascella. Da lì, lo sguardo scese automaticamente al collo, lungo e forte.  
Era tutta la sera che Tony aveva voglia di baciarlo, ma sapeva che Steve non gliel’avrebbe permesso fin tanto che si fossero trovati tra altre persone. Non riusciva ad esternare così apertamente il suo essere omosessuale, non ancora, almeno. Forse non vi sarebbe mai riuscito, sapendo quanto fossero forti e radicati in lui certe convinzioni ed insegnamenti. Era certo che, se lo avesse forzato, si sarebbe giustamente arrabbiato e quella magica serata, così accuratamente programmata, per quanto conclusasi in modo inaspettato, sarebbe stata completamente rovinata. Per cui aveva represso il suo desiderio nella certezza che, una volta tornati alla torre, ci sarebbe stata di sicuro la giusta occasione.  
Non aveva però potuto fare a meno di toccarlo.  
Durante la cena o camminando per strada uno accanto all’altro gli aveva più volte sfiorato la mano, facendo passare quei gesti come casuali agli occhi degli altri, oppure col collo della caviglia gli aveva sfiorato la gamba, mentre erano seduti a tavola coperti dalla lunga tovaglia che arrivava fino al pavimento. Steve, dal canto suo, non era stato da meno, anche se i suoi gesti erano stati molto più dolci e teneri. Stupendolo non poco, gli aveva accarezzato la guancia e il collo con la scusa di sistemargli la sciarpa o, ancora, gli aveva posato affettuosamente una mano sulla schiena quando si erano fermati a guardare una vetrina.  
Posò il bicchiere su un ripiano poco lontano da lui e, quasi senza rendersene conto, accarezzò col pollice la fede di platino che Steve gli aveva dato durante la proposta di matrimonio; ormai si era abituato a sentire quella piccola striscia di metallo fasciargli il dito, ma a volte si fermava ad osservarla, meravigliandosi ancora di cosa significava per lui, _per loro_ , e su quanto egli era cambiato da quando aveva preso coscienza dei sentimenti che provava per il capitano.  
Tony continuò a guardare fuori, osservando le strade svuotarsi rapidamente poiché la mezzanotte era vicina. Le persone si raccoglievano nelle piazze o nei pub per festeggiare, pronte a fare baldoria fino al mattino come aveva fatto lui a tante feste, spesso obbligando Pepper a seguirlo quando lei magari voleva solo stare a casa con lui, a fare l’amore **.** Allora però non gli interessava troppo cosa pensassero gli altri, nemmeno la donna che amava; l’importante era divertirsi. Ora invece aveva imparato a rispettare anche il benessere del proprio partner. Be’, quasi. Dopotutto, era pur sempre Anthony Edward Stark.  
“Dovresti smettere di dire cose così imbarazzanti, sai?” borbottò il capitano. Iniziò distrattamente ad accarezzare il dorso della mano del compagno, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla città a loro così vicina eppure così lontana “E dire che Virginia si lamentava perché non le dicevi mai parole come queste”  
Stark ridacchiò divertito a quelle parole.  
Era assolutamente vero, Pepper si lagnava spesso del fatto che il fidanzato fosse poco romantico, anche se cercava di dimostrarle il suo amore in tanti altri modi. Ammetteva che, a volte, non ricordava bene i suoi gusti e la irritava più che farle piacere, ma si diceva che era il pensiero più che altro a contare, seppure lei non sembrasse esattamente pensarla a quel modo. Era ingiusto e lo sapeva. Lei aveva sopportato per lui più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile ed avevano passato insieme molti momenti veramente meravigliosi; solo che tra loro non aveva funzionato, non era quella giusta, per quanto lo avesse creduto.  
Con Steve, invece, quelle piccole attenzioni e frasi piene di affetto gli venivano naturali, forse perché sapeva che lo imbarazzavano, ed era assolutamente adorabile vederlo arrossire impacciato, diventando così diverso da Capitan America. Un aspetto dell’uomo che solo lui aveva avuto il permesso di vedere e che, per fortuna, aveva ancora.  
“Credo che la colpa sia tua, Capitan Ghiacciolo” gli rispose il moro con un piccolo sorriso divertito. Sciolse le loro mani intrecciate e fece scivolare un braccio attorno ai fianchi del biondo, quindi si appoggiò contro di lui, posandogli la testa sulla spalla “È piacevole stuzzicarti in questo modo”  
“Tony!” lo redarguì Steve. Ma non era arrabbiato; si sentiva anzi tranquillo e rilassato. Passò un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, stringendolo di più a sé. Stark ridacchiò e si abbandonò completamente a lui; ogni volta, tra le braccia del super soldato si sentiva protetto e al sicuro, come quando indossava la sua armatura.  
“Non credi? Eppure non sono mai stato così, lo sai anche tu. Succede solo con te”  
Troppo imbarazzato per rispondere, il capitano sapeva bene che aveva ragione. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, osservando i primi fiocchi di neve scendere lenti e silenziosi per aggiungersi a quelli caduti nei giorni precedenti. Probabilmente, il giorno successivo un nuovo soffice manto bianco avrebbe ricoperto strade e palazzi, attutendo i suoni di una città che stava smaltendo i festeggiamenti e che non si sarebbe svegliata prima del pomeriggio.  
Ringraziando il cielo, quella sera non avevano avuto alcun tipo di emergenza; i nemici si erano presi una pausa lasciando ai membri degli Avengers l’opportunità di vivere quella serata come persone normali.  
“…e ti dispiace essere cambiato?” chiese il capitano dopo qualche minuto. Aveva cercato di usare un tono noncurante per non far capire a Tony quanto lo preoccupasse la risposta perché, come al solito, il compagno era riuscito a risvegliare il suo lato più vulnerabile. Lo Steve Rogers coraggioso, ma incredibilmente insicuro ed impacciato che era stato prima dell’esperimento.  
“No” rispose il miliardario senza esitazione.  
Era vero.  
Sentiva senza troppa afflizione che era ormai passato il periodo delle feste e dei colpi di testa; per quanto fosse ancora estroverso ed amasse circondarsi di quante più persone possibili, era diventato decisamente più responsabile, forse anche merito della convivenza con Steve, e stava prendendo i suoi doveri di supereroe molto più sul serio. Aveva addirittura iniziato a dirigere gli Avengers assieme al capitano ed era cambiato così tanto da decidere di sposarsi, _lui_ , che aveva sempre pensato di rimanere un eterno scapolo perché non aveva mai trovato nulla di buono nei vincoli del matrimonio, soprattutto dopo l’esempio dei suoi genitori. All’esterno poteva sembrare certamente un sogno, ma una volta chiuse le porte di villa Stark, la vita di Tony e Maria non poteva essere certo definita un paradiso.  
“Credo che sia una vita davvero piacevole quella che sto vivendo con te, la migliore che potrei mai desiderare, e non la cambierei con niente al mondo” continuò con voce calda e tranquilla il miliardario.  
Steve si girò verso il compagno, obbligandolo a fare lo stesso in modo che si ritrovassero uno di fronte all’altro. Si guardarono negli occhi con un piccolo sorriso e Steve si sentì pieno d’amore per le parole che aveva appena udito. Nessuno dei due si accorse che, proprio in quel momento, l’enorme sfera luminosa aveva iniziato la sua lenta discesa scandendo gli ultimi secondi che rimanevano di quell’anno. Ora non esistevano che loro e nient’altro aveva più importanza.  
Steve prese il viso di Tony tra le mani e si chinò per baciarlo. Il compagno lo ricambiò stringendogli le braccia al collo, mentre si premeva contro di lui alzandosi in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo meglio.  
Fuori dalla finestra panoramica, presero a sbocciare i primi fuochi artificiali, mischiandosi alla neve che ora cadeva abbondante, segnando così l’inizio di un nuovo meraviglioso anno.


End file.
